What to Do?
by garnetmystery
Summary: Bella is bored at home when all of a sudden an unexpected visitor drops in. FEMSLASH! Esme/Bella Don't like don't read


**DISCLAIMER: No ownage**

**A/N: This section doesn't get as much love as it should so I figured I'd add some XD Enjoy! **

* * *

_Edward told me that next to him, Esme was probably the fastest vampire in the family. I didn't believe him at first, but now...._

I sat on the bed me and Edward shared in a haze of boredom. Funny, you would think that since I was immortal now I would be having the time of my life but I guess today was just one of those rare exceptions. It was a sunny day for once in little Forks, Washington and with Edward and with Reneesme gone, I had absolutely nothing to do.

Nessie was with Jacob, studying the finer art of cars. Edward, along with his brothers and father, decided to have a guys day out and go hunting for some wilder game. I groaned in frustration. What is wrong with me? I am a gorgeous immortal vampire who is just sitting at home like a common housewife. I frowned, I needed something to distract me. I remembered that Edward said if I got bored at the cottage I could head over to the main house. I thought about it for a second. Well, it sounded better than just moping about my glorious little home.

I turned on the stereo hoping a good song would be on as I dressed. I was clad only in my lacy black, La Perla, lingerie. I giggled at the memory of when I bought the scanty piece of clothing. It was a surprise I had gotten for Edward and I made sure that he didn't rip this one. I headed towards my walk in closet and sang with joy to "I Got a Feeling" as I picked out a pair of Levi's and a white cashmere sweater. Alice would be shaking her head with disappointment but I wanted to be comfy not showy. She still didn't seem to understand that 4 inch stilettos were NOT comfy.

I let out a small pealing laugh at the thought then tossed my clothes on the bed as I sang along with the song. I danced around singing with rapt abandonment. I liked to sing now since my voice didn't suck. When the second verse began to start a tiny gasp shocked me out of my reverie. There by my bedroom door stood Esme. Her golden eyes were wide as she took in my appearance.

"Esme!" I said the shock evident in my voice as it rose two octaves. "What…what are you doing here?" I asked bringing my voice down to my regular tone.

"I was coming to get you." Esme said in an odd voice. "I remembered Edward had said that you would be by yourself today and I thought that you could use the company." She looked at me oddly as well. It was as if she wanted to laugh but something was stopping her from doing so.

"Oh!" I said recovering from my shock. "Well then I'll get dressed." I mumbled. I shifted uncomfortably at Esme's unwavering gaze upon my state of dress. There was something different about the atmosphere now. It was charged with a familiar energy but I couldn't quite place it. It made my hair stand on end and I felt tense.

"Don't." She said in a clear voice. It held a bit of power in it that startled me to hear from a sweet creature like Esme. A slow smile was creeping in as well.

"Wha…what?" I asked startled.

"Don't dress…" She said her voice a seductive purr. I trembled, I had never seen Esme act this way before, like…well like a woman. The possibilities and fantasies ran through my head at lightning speed. I felt dizzy from the bombardment and though I knew, it had only been a second, I realized with shock that I was fantasizing about my husband's mother.

"Why not?" I wanted to know. She couldn't possibly be suggesting what I thought she was suggesting…could she?

"Because I want you." She said again in that enchanting voice. I nearly collapsed right there.

It wasn't that I found the idea of making love to women unappealing. I was quite open minded and even when I was human, I had a fantasy or two. It just seemed wrong to me to be doing this with someone I practically considered my second mother.

"Esme I don't think…" I was ready to protest even though there was a voice nagging me at the back of my head wondering why I shouldn't just let things take their course. Esme was standing right in front of me in a sixty-fourth of a second.

"Don't think Bella." She whispered so low I would have never been able to hear her with dull human ears. She brushed back a lock of hair that covered part of my face. I inhaled a shaky breath I didn't need out of habit. It turned out to be a big mistake. The breath I took in was filled with Esme's scent. It held her rich pear and hyacinth scent on it and was tinted with the taste of her arousal. "Feel." She said in a whisper that sent shivers down my spine.

"Esme…" Her name was the only thing I could think of. Would it be so bad? It would only be this one time and it wouldn't possibly bother Edward that much would it? Oh my god, I was actually thinking about doing this, with Esme no less!

"Bella," Oh god even her voice was pulling me in now, "sweet Bella." Her golden hooded gaze pierced me to my very core. Then she moved her head to capture my lips with hers.

I gasped. She was so soft, it was something I wasn't expecting. I know that's a weird thing to say about a vampire but when you're one yourself everything that touches you pretty much feels like satin, but this was different. Edward's touches were like velvet against me but as Esme began to loop her arms around my neck, her caresses were feather light and teasing.

My bones melted as Esme's pouty lips moved against mine. Our breaths were mingling with each other and I felt her tongue ask for entrance into my mouth. I moaned when it met mine. Once again I was surprised by the silky softness of the pink muscle. Her lips had been nothing more than butterfly wings that was a contrast to the strong tongue inside my mouth making me moan and shake with need.

"Esme." I let her name out on a sigh after our lips had locked. I could hear the lust dripping from my own voice and I knew if I could blush, I would have been doing so. Within an eighth of a second Esme had lifted me and carried me over to my bed. Out of instinct I wrapped my legs around her form. I moaned as my pussy grazed itself against Esme's abdomen and I saw her eyes turn a rich honey color with desire.

As she gently laid me on the bed, my eyes raked over her luscious form. She was round in all the places I wish I was and a fierce need to touch her roared throughout my body. In a sixteenth of a second, I had pulled off Esme's crème colored dress and had pinned her beneath me. Her eyes were wide with shock but my attention had shifted to the sexy emerald green lingerie she was wearing. I felt myself becoming wetter at the sight of this caramel hair colored goddess, in a thong no less, in front of me. Her ample chest seemed close to spilling out of the matching lacy bra she wore and she was the vision of sexiness as she gazed upon me with hungry eyes and her marble lips slightly parted.

"Bella." She breathed out, and I was atop her kissing her with as much ardor as I could. I was so turned on by this point even the sound of my name coming from her set me on edge. We were both rough but we didn't care. My hands glided down her sides and I moaned louder into her mouth as she felt my breasts through my bra. We pulled back for air we didn't need but my hands shifted down to remove the impeding garment keeping me from a marvelous prize. Her breasts were just right for her, not too big and not too small and I couldn't help but marvel at them. I looked up at Esme and her sheepish expression and I realized with a start if she were still human she would be blushing as well.

I leaned forward and whispered against her ear. "My God Esme you're so beautiful." She shivered and I felt a surge of pride go through me. I ended my admission with a wet kiss below her ear, then against her jaw, and down her neck and proceeded downwards till her breasts were by my face. I looked up and gave her an impish smile then I flicked my tongue against her hardened nipple.

"Bella!" She gasped and her slender fingers wrapped themselves in my mahogany hair as I began to administer the same attention to her other breast. I moaned against her skin, not only was she soft but she tasted so good, so sweet and just…delicious. I started sucking on her nipples playing with the hardened nubs in my mouth and she was whimpering under me telling me she needed me. I grew wetter at her words. "Bella please please…" she begged, "I need you. Oh, God I need you! Fuck me please! Please!" She moaned as I let her nipples go, leaving them prey to the cold air.

"Since you asked so nicely," I said in a deep husky voice that hardly sounded like mine, "it would be my pleasure." I meant for it to be a slow sensual kiss but I could taste the hunger and need within her as she reciprocated. I slipped lower down her body, and my fingers traced patterns that I didn't even recognize along her smooth pale skin. Her nails were so close to ripping the sheets. I smirked inwardly, amazed that I could have reduced her to such a state.

When my fingers reached her thong I felt her tense, but I removed my hand. She gave me a confused look but my smirk remained plastered on my face as I very slowly pulled Esme's thong off with my teeth. She let out a hiss as the material slid down her mile-long legs.

I gazed hungrily upon her perfect cleft. It was devoid of hair and silky smooth to the touch. I could feel her trembling beneath me and in that second I knew I wanted to taste her as she came. I parted her delicate folds, coated with her juices and I gave a slow experimental lick. She jerked and let out a high yelp, her back bowed as she tried to raise herself to my mouth. She tasted sweet but musky and light at the same time, it was a delicious taste…and I wanted more. I put my hands under her ass so I could taste her better. God, I swear she was soft everywhere! I lightly pressed her clit and knew that I was doing things right because this time she let out a whimper.

I kissed each side of her folds and this time she gasped. I swear I could have gotten off from just the sounds she was making. I put my tongue inside of her slowly going in then out. She bucked and writhed so I moved my holds to hold her thighs, trapping her so she couldn't move as much. She was helpless to my ministrations. "M-more…" She moaned, so I put two fingers into that slick heat while sucking on her clit.

"Oh God Bellaaaaa!" Esme was screaming at this point as she tried to thrust forward to meet my fingers. I could feel her orgasm coming close so I went a little faster, a little harder. "Yes, yes! Oh my god… just like that!" I curled my fingers and I felt Esme's sweet little body strain taught and rise off the bed as she screamed once more in ecstasy. She lay on the bed, sated and I moved towards her glowing face to kiss her quivering lips. She moaned softly into my mouth as her tongue lazily toyed with mine tasting herself. I held her tightly, pressing her to me till her high subsided. "Your turn." She said in a hot seductive whisper in my ear and I was quickly on my back with Esme straddling me.

"Oh God Bella I haven't felt this good in a long time." she whispered as she slowly, too slowly, discarded my bra. My breasts were bare to the air and my nipples were so hard at this point, it was almost painful. Esme gave a lazy smile as she let her hands inch down towards my breast. I let out a sigh of relief when she finally cupped them in her dainty hands. I gasped when she squeezed them. Then I moaned as she pulled and tugged at my nipples.

"Esme…" I moaned. "More please." I was melting beneath her and my entire body ached for her to touch me. My brain was turning to mush.

"More what Bella?" She asked her voice an enticing whisper, open for suggestion. "This?" Then her head dipped down to lavish my breasts with that marvelous tongue of hers. I groaned as I wrapped my fingers into her silken caramel locks to keep her there.

"Oh God! Esme kiss me please…" I begged. I needed her so badly, anything to relieve this tension in my stomach. She lifted her head and leaned forward so that our chests pressed together. She attacked my mouth and practically ravaged it with her tongue, teeth and lips. We groaned into each others mouths and I ground my core against hers, desperate for friction. We let out gasps and Esme snaked her hand behind her to fuck my smooth dripping heat.

"Oh shit Esme!!" I screamed as I bucked into her hand. I was so wet her slender fingers quickly slid into me. "Mmmmm…mmmmm." I moaned as my hands raked down her back. I didn't know what to do so I ended up kissing her again. "Mmph!" I whimpered into her mouth as she practically pounded into me again. I could feel myself getting so close.

I removed my lips from hers. "Ah! Ah! Yes! Faster!" I pleaded. She complied and just Iike I had done, she curled her fingers inside of me. I splintered apart at that moment and I felt myself reach a peak I never even knew was possible before.

I lay panting with this gorgeous mussed up creature on top of me. Esme removed her hand from my center and slowly licked my juices off her fingers. I just watched her with heavy lidded eyes sated, yet willing to go again. She rolled off of me then lay next to me on her side. I gazed at her feeling satisfied yet hungry for more at the same time.

"I never thought you'd have this effect on me." I whispered turning my head to face her. I oddly felt cold without her close to me. I reached forward to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. She gave a sweet smile and cast her eyes down so that her lashes brushed against her cheeks.

"Neither did I." She admitted. I smiled at that. She snuggled closer to me and I turned on my side to face her. Our eyes met and we rested our foreheads against each other. We let out little giggles that we muffled by slow sweet kisses.

We'd probably head back to the house…later. One thing I did knew for certain, I would never doubt Edward again.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Me again! So what did you think?? I was thinking of doing an Esme version as well but unless I get enough requests I probably won't =P SO if you liked it AND want an Esme version then please review kay? Thanks :D**


End file.
